2011-06-11 - Is it the Devil?
Things have been a bit crazy for Cissie since the other day, the girl all sorts of kept busy by her mother now that school's over. Archery, gymnastics, martial arts... all things that have been keeping her occupied beyond measure on her weekdays. Makes her glad Bonnie's not a total witch as she does get the weekends off, something she's taking advantage of today. After texting Conner, asking him to come by so they can talk, Cis has just been relaxing, watching TV while her mother's been puttering around. Conner has finally returned to the hotel to pick up some clothes and his cell phone. He got the text message late, but zips over with super speed to get to Cissie's apartment. He has so much to tell her! And he feels a little sick to the stomach too. His world had just been turned upside down, and he's trying not to feel upset about it all...trying to think about the good things! Soon enough, he's knocking on Cissie's front door. "Just a moment..." comes her voice from inside, that then followed up by a whispered, "Mom, can Conner and I have some peace, please?" Bonnie's in her room by the time the door is opened and she is giving the teen hero a hug. "Hey! Come on in! Got your favorite pizza waiting for you and some Coke, too." She's trying to act like it hasn't been ages since they last really got to be together but, like him, she's kind of feeling nervous herself. Conner though takes a quick look about, "Kool," and then steps in, closing the door behind him. Only then does he move to sweep you up into his arms and spin you around, grinning widely. "I missed you!" When your poor feet touch the ground again, he decides it's the proper moment to steal a kiss. Oh, the kiss doesn't have to be stolen as Conner's given one as soon as the spinning stops, her lips pressed eagerly to his for as long as it's safe to. "I missed you too," Cis murmurs against his mouth before pulling away, her eyes holding to his face. "I... I heard from Bart about what happened. I am so sorry, I didn't see it on the news as it was happening, Conner..." Darting a look towards her mother's door, she frowns and leans in to whisper, "Is everything alright? Bart said you were so very hurt!" Conner looks almost sheepish, "Ya...but..my, well, it's complicated." And then he almost looks pained. "I owe my life to Project Cadmus, the organization that created me. And I...striked a deal with them. I have good news though!" He sounds more excited about the last part. "We can go to Greece together, whenever now." And then, you can suddenly feel it...a sort of 'lifting'. The two of you are suddenly floating up off the floor, Conner's one arm only around you loosely, and his other hand having moved to grab your hand. "All we have to do is hold my hand. Imagine, traveling at a couple of MACHs Cissie, the two of us, across an ocean?" He learned something new! "You had to... do what? What kind of deal," Cis asks, not even noticing she's floating with him yet. "I don't like that idea. You didn't have to tell them about the team, did you?" Initial concern voiced, it's only once she's quiet that she realizes what is going on and she squeaks, clinging to Conner as if there's million of miles between her feet and the ground. "Wh... how the h... what is going on," she manages to get out. Conner shakes his head, "I didn't tell them about the team, but they knew about it cause of the news," he informs you. "And...I'll, explain." He then starts to tug you gently toward him as he floats toward the couch. "I guess I should start at the beginning," and his grin fades. "I'm...not a pure clone of Superman I'm...I guess a half breed." His voice turns really quiet. "I'm half Kryptonian, half alien you know? I'm also half human. The scientist that headed my project said it was his DNA used and I was physically altered to 'look' like Superman." The words are obviously not easy for him to say as he soon settles the two of you on the couch. And his expression is one of...'he hates this!' Apparently, he doesn't want to be half human, or at least not half human of the guy head of his project. "So..." Pursing her lips, she sits down, trying to absorb all that but she'll be damned if it all makes sense. She'd ask more questions but sees Conner's expression once he's said all that, her eyes misting over, her expression sad. "Wait, why... why so glum, babe?" Reaching out, she runs fingers through his hair before kissing him, pausing after that to watch him. "Would some pizza and soda help?" She has very little to give as advice, nothing to say that could possibly make him feel better, so she falls back on what she knows. Food, drink and affection. Conner's expression softens at the kiss, and he smiles a bit, "Sure, pizza and soda is sure to help. Haven't had it for a ages." Basically, since he last hung with you, the guy is addicted to the stuff! "Anyway, I'm not as powerful as Superman apparently, but...I have other abilities!" He's still trying to look at the bright side. "Like, instead of tons of super strength and super endurance and stuff? I have tactile telekinesis. That's how I can have you fly with me. Apparently, via touch, I can extend my influence beyond myself. I can get someone to fly with me, or cause vibrations so that stuff goes flying, or in the case of machinery, flying apart. Boy, that's a funny memory on how I found that out! The guy that's like my 'mom', is still pissed off! He deserves it too!" No love lost there apparently, and Conner doesn't even realize that the guy lied either about who donated the human DNA! "But I do have some Kryptonian powers appearing, like heat vision, and able to go into space. I went through tons of testing." Zod helped with the testing, the jerk. "Wow. That's a lot to take onto your plate at one time," she says with a soft sigh, unable not to. Poor Conner. "Well. Must be a lot on your shoulders, Conner. I am so sorry." She brings the pizza and six pack of sodas back with her, the latter cold while the former is... sort of warm. "You can practice and figure out all of what you can... oh, guess you do know what you can do," she concludes lamely. "So now what? You're like Superman. What all does that entail for you. For... us?" Conner shrugs, reaching for a slice of pizza, which he eats not quite as fast as Bart, but he challenges him before moving to open a can of soda which he takes a sip of. "I don't know exactly...it complicates things a lot," he admits. "I'm employed by Project Cadmus now part-time. I will assist them with special projects and emergencies. The bonus, I get a regular paycheck, I'm now not broke," he advises you. "However, with my activities with the Young Justice, and my age, I am not openly advertised as being a legal superhero. Not that anyone arresting me will get very far, it will be thrown out of court even if I turned myself in," he admits. "Or pardoned for some reason or another, and etc." You get a feeling that isn't all that is going on though, cause Conner is not quite meeting your eyes as he nibbles on a second slice of pizza. She notices how his eyes don't meet hers and she frowns, Cissie wishing she knew everything but she gets the feeling that Conner has his secrets he has to keep which, while heart-rending for her, is understandable. "Just remember we're here for you," she reminds him gently. Leaning in after getting herself a drink, the pop-fizz sound of the can being opened getting her to wince. "And I'm not going anywhere, Conner. I love you and I'm here for you for as long as you need me." Kissing his cheek, she manages to smile some, it being one that even warms and brightens her eyes. "Now, let's not be sad, okay?" Conner groans at that, "When you get all mushy like that, how can I not tell you?" He grumbles at that and takes another bite of pizza. "I got a babysitter, or a 'controller'," he says with annoyance. "Project Onyx...he may be seen around, and tags along when I superhero, but doesn't really do anything. He's just a...watcher. Project Cadmus isn't interested in the Young Justice, said they...wouldn't bother you guys, so he isn't to report on you guys..., but we should just be careful anyway." Ya, saying he has a babysitter soooo doesn't set right on Conner's shoulders! He looks a little grouchy right now. "This is totally /not/ fair!" "They gave you a babysitter?" Okay, that's kind of odd, that. "Why would you need a babysitter?" She doesn't really get it, this being a whole different realm of new to her, it getting her to balk some. "So this... Oynx? They're going to be following us around while we hero to keep an eye on you?" Yes, Conner did say Cadmus has no interest in the team. But that could change later on. "Okay. We'll figure that out when the time comes." Kissing Conner's cheek, she hugs herself to his side, quite as she doesn't know what to say right now. "Ya, seriously, I know. Why do I need watched constantly anyway?!" He rolls his eyes, "Sooo annoying," Conner is having a teenage moment. Still, he enjoys the pizza and soda, and seems to be settling down now that he has confessed things to you. "I guess I should see about getting a place or something, I don't know. I feel bad mooching off the people I'm staying with, but what am I going to do for a credit check on a place?" He looked into it. "Give 'Superboy', which my checks from Project Cadmus come in? It isn't like I gave them my mudane name, no way! That side of my life is staying private!" "Getting a place of your own is going to be out of the picture unless you're an emancipated minor, I hate to say," Cissie points out while smiling ruefully, brushing fingers along his hair as she does. "But maybe they... those people. Cadmus? Maybe they can hook you up with a place to stay." She'd offer him a place to live here but her apartment is small, only really big enough for her mom and herself, and her mom would flip out if she were to suggest Conner live with them. "Ya, I'm an emancipated minor, thanks to the ID that the gem set me up with," Conner informs you. "No way! They would seriously find out I go to school, my secret ID, /everything/! I'm not wanting them to know that sort of stuff," he admits. "They would find out about /you/ that way Cissie. And it's not like they are bad people or monsters exactly, but they aren't friends either." Cissie pauses and then ohs! "There's the place Raven has. We're going to be using that for our headquarters and stuff. I'm sure she'd be more than pleased to have you there." Pausing, she considers that and then sighs. "Poor Raven. She is so nice. But so alone, I think." Of course, it hasn't dawned on her that maybe Raven wants to be alone. "Anyhow, we can get you hooked up with her, I bet!" "Raven?" Conner obviously hasn't met her. "What's she like exactly? What's the headquarter's like?" He is very much interested! "I'd like to meet her, for sure!" He grins at that. Then, moving an arm about you as he finishes his soda, tugging you to his side, "Your poor mom, does she feel like 'grounded' or something, when you send her to her room?" He is teasing you now! "I'm still trying to get a feel for her," Cissie admits once she thinks about Raven. "As for the headquarters? It's really big. More than enough room for what we need to do and then some." Leaning in against him, she watches, still playing with his hair. "I forgot you got emancipated. I'm so blonde," the last tacked on as a self-depreciating joke. Conner, being Conner looks at you carefully. "Oh, you /are/ blonde." You might want to beat him at this point. But he gives you a wicked, playful grin as you play with his hair, "Want a pizza kiss?" He had polished off easily a little over half of that pizza, and two sodas at this point. That boy can eat! "So, is Raven a teen?" Conner is connecting the dots himself. "Is she a member of Young Justice too, or just helping us out, like...if she's an adult? What sort of powers does she have, I mean, if any?" The offered kiss is accepted happily, Cissie not minding that it is, as he called it, a 'pizza kiss'. She even goes as far as to cup his face when she returns it. The questions start then and Cissie finds herself... not sure. "I don't know if any decisions were made as to what capacity she'll be joining us, if she's going to be joining. And not sure if she has powers or not." Wow. There's a lot of 'not sures' and "I don't knows' there. "I'm a lousy leader," she groans. "You are a /beginner/ Cissie, don't be so hard on yourself. Now you know. You wonder what they want, and how they can help the team." Conner smiles at that, and he plants a kiss on the tip of your nose. "Perhaps you can take me to meet her and show me this 'hideout' and stuff. Then we can work out the details." Conner makes sure to add for special emphasis, "Together. Cause a good leader, doesn't ignore their teammates." He winks at you. "Sounds good. I'll get in touch with her and we'll meet up. And you can check her out and give your opinion. And we'll get everything figured out. As a team." Leaning against him, Cissie finally snags some food before Conner can eat it all. Not that she minds but she is hungry. "Would you like to watch a movie or should we go for a walk after we're done?" Conner then grins, "How about flying? Let's experiment, shall we? Fly about, see some sights, do crazy stuff...I can go get my uniform real quick just in case if you are worried about being scene." "Oh! That might be a good idea. The uniform, I mean. But yes. Let's go and do some flying." Cissie looks at her room where her own costume is kept, almost dismissing the need for it but she shrugs and gets up to fetch it. "We can head over to your place and I can get changed or something," she suggests quietly so Bonnie won't hear. Her backpack and everything's gotten quickly, the costume in the pack, and she slings it over a shoulder. "Mom, Conner and I are heading out for the evening," she calls out. Bonnie reminds her of her curfew which she rolls her eyes about. "Yes, Mother." "Ah, not sure if I can show people the umm..place I stay at. I haven't ever really asked, you know?" But Conner says his farewells to your mother, and takes you to an outdoor restroom at gas station. "The camera is broken here, I heard them saying. Haven't gotten it fixed yet. Go ahead and change. I'll be back in about two minutes." And if that is fine, Conner will fly off at a high speed to prevent from being seen too easily, to get changed. That's agreed to, of course, it not exactly something Cissie can refuse to do since they currently don't have a lot of options. By the time he's back she'll be hanging out just to the side of the door, managing to escape notice. She didn't bring her bow or quiver this time as she isn't planning on their needing to fight anything, that helping in keeping her from being seen. When Superboy appears, he is without his black leather jacket still, and seems to have found a new pair of red shades. He holds a fingerless gloved hand out toward you for you to take. "Ready to go flying Arrowette?" His tone is teasingly suggestive, and he appears really chipper. The more depressed talk apparently having been forgotten for now. Sliding her hand in his, Arrowette can't help but to smile when she takes him in. Sure, there's no jacket but that's okay. Superboy looks darn good without one. "Let's go for it!" She sounds a tiny bit nervous as she's not exactly sure how this is going to work, tactile telekenesis a subject that's pretty alien to her, but Arrowette trusts him with her life and she's very willing to give this a try, the boy given an excited kiss now that she's prepared. The hand accepted, Superboy suddenly lifts to the sky! You come with him, feeling the slight tug of his hand but gravity is ignored and even air resistance is decreased greatly! Has to be to run at MACH speeds. He then grins excitedly, "Hold on to my hand tight." And then suddenly he is moving. The ground blurs beneath you as the noise of the air rushing goes past you loudly. Maybe ear plugs might be good for you later? "Yahoooooooo!!!!!" It's like riding a motorcycle versus driving in a car although it probably is better to compare it to flying in a place versus not, it feeling very different as the wind can brush against her and it even sounds different which is what Arrowette notices first. Then she notices the belly full of butterflies when Superboy speeds up, it being scary as heck. "No flips," she yells out over the sound of the wind, not stopping to think that she probably can speak normally and still be heard despite the sound of the wind. "And no barrel rolls!" They will have to work up to the aerial acrobatics. "Geez, talk away all my fun!" Superboy laughs. But he does spin beneath you, with you on top, laying against his stomach and chest. He kisses you in mid-air as the two of you hurl through the sky. "What do you think about travel to Greece now? Not so bad, huh?" He grins impishly. "I'm sorry! But I don't want to throw up on our first flight," Arrowette laughs, that being before she finds herself kissed. Well, this is pleasant and she's not letting it break but once it is she just leans against him as he reclines, content to lay there atop of him. "Think the trip is going to be awesome," she eventually says, having to shake herself out of her reserve. Superboy mmmms, "I can't wait," he advises you. He is grinning still, at least until he yelps and spins out from under you, pulling up suddenly. Talk about a woosh! The reason is suddenly apparent. A grey being with pitch black eyes and white horns soon appears. He has a lop-sided smile and wears a purple and white uniform. Arms crossed over his chest he says, "So, on a date Superboy?" Superboy scowls, "If I am, you just totally ruined it! Can I have my boot back?" Suddenly, a boot is flying in the air toward Superboy and he catches it with his spare hand to put it back on. "I can't believe you stole my boot man!" Superboy is looking far from pleased as he grumbles. "Going to introduce us?" The D.N. Alien looks intently at Arrowette. "Uh... hi. You're..." She pauses and starts again. "I'm Arrowette. Nice to meet you." Smiling, she tries to keep from freaking out since Conner is a bit distracted and not really focusing on flying, or so it seems to her. "Uh, Superboy? We're not going to fall, are we?" "Umm, seriously? No. I can fly without much concentration really. Though if I fly for insanely long amounts of time, it can get tiring...," Superboy says. He then says toward the D.N. Alien, "No, I'm not introducing you," and he scowls. "Jealous much?" He then bows toward Arrowette, "I am Project Onyx, but please, call me Onyx. It is an honor to meet you Arrowette." He then glances toward Superboy, "So unthankful. Who taught you that particular trick?" He pretends to look wounded. Superboy snorts, "Shouldn't you go /home/ for once? I'm a little /occupied/ right now!" Onyx just chuckles dryly, "I could see that." Then back to Arrowette. "I hope to see you around more often fair lady. It has been a pleasure to meet your acquintance." "Oh! Superboy mentioned you. He said you're b..." She pauses, realizing what she almost said. coughing slightly, she shrugs and smiles. "Busy helping him out. It's very nice of you." Bumping her shoulder against Superboy's, she watches him for his reaction. "That's good to know that about your flying." Because of their trip. Not that she'll say it. She doesn't want Onyx to find out and spoil their fun, after all. "Ah yes, his controller. I mostly just observe and report any unusual activities. Otherwise, it's mostly reports that no one actually reads." Onyx tilts his head to look at Superboy. "Look, she will be around me a lot and keeps her mouth shut. She is a superheroine after all! She has to know about you, and she knows not to go sprouting it off to the public." "Don't be so defensive Superboy, I'm not going to tell the big man. He understood that Project Cadmus would become known to the Young Justice anyway, and I'm not to report of anything 'unimportant'." Onyx winks at Arrowette, "I have some leadway in keeping my mouth closed." Superboy starts to relax some, "Ummm...thanks. Still..." "Parnoid? I don't blame you. Just chill. The only one that was out to get you ever was the head of your project." "Ya, got a point. The big guy was peeved when I reminded him of the D.N. Aliens trying to capture me when I first escaped. He didn't know about it." And Superboy smirks at that memory. He then looks toward Arrowette. "I guess we all got adjusting to do, huh?" Superboy lifts Arrowette's hand to kiss the back of it. Arrowette kind of bristles a little when the word 'unimportant' is used in regrds to her, it kind of annoying her despite knowing that he doesn't mean anything by it. "Thank you." She looks at her boyfriend and nods slowly, her expression warm as welll as confused. "We have a lot of adjusting to do, yes," she agrees. They also have some talking to do as well but that can wait till later. "I hate to interrupt but I got to be home kind of soon and we were relaxing... uh, that sounds rude. I'm sorry, Onyx." Superboy chuckles at that. Onyx shakes his head, "No, no problem." He only appears to be about 18 to young 20s, no matter his inhuman appearance. "I'm just checking on Superboy. And please do not feel insulted. It is often useful to be considered 'unimportant'." He bows once more and then flies off himself. Superboy watches Onyx fly away for a little while before he starts to fly you back to the gas station in a zig zag fashion. "You alright?" Once they're alone Arrowette turns to face Superboy, looking like she's about to cry. "No." She's been holding back all the guilt she's felt when she realized she didn't even know he had been injured and had to be saved, it being something she can't fight off any longer. With tears running down her face, she watches him, looking at him for signs that he had been hurt like Bart said he had been, scars or whatever looked for before she clings to him. "I'm sorry," she kind of wails. "Forgive me!" "Ack!" Poor Superboy! He doesn't know what to do or to think. "You're forgiven! Really, really! Just...don't cry, please don't cry!" He almost sounds as if he is in a panic! His girlfriend is crying and asking for forgiveness, and he is seriously freaked out. Though he does eventaully figure out, that he should hug you with his one free arm as you hug him. Superboy is given a hug and a kiss before she calms, the only signs of her near emotional melt down being the lingering dampness upon her face. "So... you don't hate me for not knowing?" Hindsight, she'll realize that if he did he wouldn't be talking to her or trying to comfort her, something that'll help her to feel better once the realization sinks in. "God, Superboy. I... I didn't know why you didn't call. Thought something happened after prom... thought you didn't want me anymore and found another girl." Superboy chuckles at that, "No way! Well, I can find plenty of 'other' girls, but they aren't /you/." Hey, he's logical about it at least. "I enjoy to flirt and to look, I at least admit it, but I'm not going to wander away from the one really awesome thing in my life. You have been...just...I don't know, seriously /awesome/! You are funny, fun to hang with, cute, a hero too, and you think the world of me. You even put up with all my crazy stuff with only a blink, that's kool." "I don't mind you looking," Arrowette says once she realizes that she's okay with it. It's human nature, after all, and he's still young which only compounds that instinct. She's his, after all and that is what is important. "You've been awesome yourself," she points out while snuggling in. "You are... perfect. Wonderful. Everything I need and I don't ever want to lose you." Superboy floats there, hugging you to him with his free arm, still holding your hand with his other. He steals a kiss from the willing, lingering. "So now that we are fine and you aren't crying anymore...let's go change, and get you back home so your mom doesn't freak. And you can talk to her about going on vacation for a few days with me." "Yeah. And... I probably should talk to Mom alone. Although... damn. She's going to want to know about chaperones and stuff, Superboy! I can't lie to her about that." This is why being a nice, honest girl kind of sucks sometimes as she has to figure out how to tell Bonnie the truth, or something close to it, and still be allowed to go. "Onyx. Would he be willing to help us out?" She kisses Superboy one more time before letting him take her to get back into her civvies. "Whao! That requires secret id sharing! I trust Onyx a lot more than most any Project Cadmus guy, but I don't want to hand him ammo and ask him to split loyalties," Superboy advises you. "What about my big sister? I can call her up and ask if I can share her secret ID with you, and she can see us off maybe? Ugh...she might freak...well, maybe if I tell her that we won't umm...," and Superboy blushes suddenly, "You know...she will back me up." Lying is bad for him too! He's bad at it! But he knows about bending the truth. Superboy soon takes off again to get you to the bathroom, waiting for it to be cleared out before dropping you off. It doesn't take her too long to get changed just like the first time and soon Cissie's out again. that time spent getting back into her other outfit spent thinking. "That sounds good," she says in regard to Conner's idea. He knows what works best for him, after all. And yes, she blushes at just what the whole 'we won't' thing means. "Tell you what. You get that cleared first and then I'll ask my mom." Superboy nods, "Kay, I'll be umm...right back." Superboy then disappears to change himself, and then return to your side just a few minutes later. "I left her a voice mail message to get back to me. Anyway...I'll let you know," Conner then adds, "Oh! And what about your secret ID? I mean...do you want my big sister to know? I mean, get to know her and stuff, both sides of her? Not that they aren't both her anyway, like Conner is me, just as...never mind." "You can tell her... I trust you and I am sure she's trustworthy as well." Now that they're back in the clothes they were wearing before she leads them back to her place. It's that time where Bonnie would point out that it's time for Conner to go home so instead of inviting him in she stops just at her door. "I'll call you when I wake up," she promises while giving him a hug and a kiss, the peck kept short so that the neighbors won't have anything to bitch to Bonnie about. She then goes in to clean up, Cissie smiling the entire time. Tonight was a very special night for them both. Category:Logs